


The Flowers

by roguefaerie



Series: Scythian Dreams [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Ritual Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Andromache was worshipped as a God.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scythian Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858105
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Andromache/F, ritual sex

There are no names yet for the flowers. She doesn’t know the girl’s name, either, or whether or not the girl will ever know her name.

She remembers that she was given this name by a woman who would later be so terrified by her agelessness that she threw rocks at her own daughter, but even that woman’s name is gone now, lost in time.

She remains in her temple and accepts her fate. Food is brought to her, and those who would be her priestesses too. She is surrounded by women, and it is simply madness heto think that her body would not respond.

She is practiced, and her warrior hands remain ever-smooth, slipping gracefully inside of flesh they indicate to her is hers to do what she wills with. 

There are not even words for what she wants or what she is being given. She learns to take greedily but with a gentle touch that leaves them, at least, wanting more.

Perhaps they will come back to her then.

She sees most of them only once, so this time she plans to take her time and enjoy the one before her. She is grateful they are alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a concept I was going to write anyway, but catching up on the comics and dealing with some life stuff slowed me down a bit. So, it's in my own style and fits with my other femmeslash for this fandom. Hope you like it!


End file.
